


Just A Minor Lie

by FalseKings



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Underage Sex, idk how to tag stuff, its just mentioned, legit this fic is just pure fluff, nothing is described in any type of detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseKings/pseuds/FalseKings
Summary: Sam finds out about something during his time in Panama with Rafe that he didn't know about. He kinda freaks out.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Just A Minor Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic in my whole life, so bear with me. I just can't get enough of these two assholes.  
> This work is unbeta-ed and english is not my first language, so if there's any grammatical error just let me know. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

It was already past 2AM when Rafe finally finished his business call and by his tone of voice during the last hour of it, Sam was honestly surprised he didn’t straight up trashed the phone right after. Apparently passive-aggressively throwing it in the table was enough for today.  
  
After working together for almost a year and being on somewhat of a relationship for around six months, they had learned there were pros and cons of sharing the same suite in a hotel. Rafe’s temper being quite the con. _“My temper is not as bad as the smell of your cigarettes”_ , Rafe would argue. One of the pros, however, was drinking together after hard days, either to appreciate the progress made or to wash away the lack of it.

Sam waited a few minutes, just to be entirely sure nothing in the room was being destroyed that night, then walked over to the minibar and poured two cups of scotch. He made his way to the living room the suite was equipped with, currently full of documents and paper work on the center table and a gloomy Rafe on the couch.

“Call didn’t go well, I take it,” Sam said, handing one of the cups to Rafe while slowly sitting on the couch besides him.

Rafe didn’t respond, he didn’t need to, not with the staring daggers look he gave to Sam for stating the obvious.

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“Unless you suddenly became an expert in commercial law; No, I don’t,” Rafe replied before chugging all the scotch from the cup in one go.

Sam thought about commenting something about taking easy on the alcohol, but didn’t. “Well, maybe that’s exactly what I did during the four hours you spend on that call, I can surprise you. Or y’know if you need a fake lawyer I can just wing it, I’m good at that.”

Rafe chuckled, staring at the now empty cup. “At this point, I don’t doubt you’d do better than my current legal team.”

“If you ever fire them and decide to hire someone else, I’m up for the job.” Sam said with a smirk, lighting a cigarette.

“Oh? Samuel Drake volunteering to do office work? That’s new. Do you want to run my companies while I do the scavenging and hiking part?” Rafe knew Sam was being sarcastic, but still the thought of him doing paperwork was so nonsense it bordered on funny. If he ever really wanted to ruin the Adler name he only needed to give the business to Sam for half a day.

“You think I can’t? I’ll start now,” Sam held the cigarette in his lips to free his hands, taking a folder from the center table and opening it while straightening his posture. “So, Mr. Adler, you’ll have a meeting with Bill Gates tomorrow at 2pm for the further discussions on the merging of the Adler Company with Microsoft.” Sam was trying his best to sound as the most obnoxiously cliché lawyer he could even think about.

Rafe just rolled his eyes and sunk back into the couch with a disapproving noise.He was too tired to pinpoint which part of Sam’s sentence annoyed him the most. _To be fair, if he’s annoying me this fast it probably means he would be a great lawyer._ Rafe got lost in thoughts for a moment, imagining how awful it would be if Sam was actually good in commercial law, if Sam actually was used to call him ‘Mr. Adler’, if Sam cared for formality. He didn’t like that line of thought. The best thing about Sam was that he didn’t give a single fuck about any of that.

“Hey, babe? Why are you using a fake ID?”

Rafe was brought back to reality almost too abruptly by Sam’s question. “What?”

“Why are you using a fake ID?” Sam repeated, showing him his card.

Rafe looked at the document on Sam’s hand then back at Sam’s face, eyebrow lifted in slight confusion, “It’s not fake. That’s my actual ID.”

“But it says you were born in 1985.”

“Maybe because that’s the year I was born, Sam.”

“You’re telling me you’re only 30 years old?” Sam’s bewilderment was evident in his voice.

“Samuel, how old do you think I am?”

Sam didn’t reply. He just sit there for a solid minute, his face looking like there were gears working on his brain trying to solve the true meaning of life. “…wait…” His expression changed as if something has just clicked into place, going through a variety of emotions: confusion, realization, shock, panic. “You were _sixteen_ when we first met?!”

“Yes?” Rafe answer was nonchalant, not really understanding why Sam was lifting his voice.

“I was thirty years old and you were just **_sixteen_**?! You told me you were 20 years old. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I fucked a minor. Holy fuck I could’ve gone to jail. —“

“Wow, Sam —“

“I mean I did go to jail. But I had a real reason to? What the fuck. I mean yeah I stole stuff before but I didn’t thought I had sunken that low and —”

“ _Sam_ —“

“Great going Sam, you couldn’t keep your dick inside your pants for once because as usual you’re a sucker for a pretty face and oh god I’m such an idiot what have I done I should’ve suspected he had lied about his age but no I had to think with the wrong head and fuck everything up and —“

“Samuel, would you calm down?” Rafe had to raise his voice to even get Sam’s attention, as endearing Sam’s little crisis was to watch It had gotten quite annoying when middle ramblings Sam started pacing through the living room of the hotel suite.

“You calm down.”

Rafe sighed, “I’m calm. You, on the other hand… are overreacting. Please sit down.”

“Overreacting?! Do you have any idea how serious that is? You were practically a child.” Sam’s hair was a mess, a result of him running his fingers through it during his monologue to himself.

“No, I don’t. And no, I wasn’t. Sixteen is the age of consent of many countries anyway.”

Slightly, very slightly less panicky, Sam decided to sit back on his previous spot on the couch. “Not on America. Or Panama, for that matter.”

Being reassuring was never Rafe’s best skill, but if it was worrying Sam that much, it was worth a try. He spoke again, with another sigh. “Well, it didn’t seem to bother you to drag a sixteen year old to a prison and then possibly go to even more dangerous places searching for a lost pirate treasure. Samuel, us two getting laid seems to be the most irrelevant thing about everything that happened in Panama.”

“Irrelevant? Ouch.” Sam said, making an exaggerated face of hurt feelings, finally starting to properly calm down. 

Rafe chuckled, “Oh, now you’re _offended?_ ”

“But why did you lie?”

“Isn't it obvious? Otherwise you wouldn’t let me go with you and your brother. Besides, I already naturally acted as if I was older anyway, being trained to be a CEO since you’re born will do that. It’s not like I had a secret agenda to have sex with you. But you were handsome and were flirting with me so… win-win.”

“To be entirely honest here, I was flirting with you to annoy you because I thought you were straight.”

“I imagined so, but you seemed pleased to know I wasn’t.” Rafe moved closer to Sam in the couch as he talked, sitting on his lap, with one leg on each side of Sam’s tights so they were facing each other.

Sam softly put his hands on Rafe’s waist. “I was. I still am, actually.” He rested his head on the crook of Rafe’s neck, kissing it gently. “What did you even saw in me, Rafe?” The question felt too genuine on Sam’s tongue, and he quickly added a witty remark, “I mean, of course except for my charms and my handsome face.”

Rafe sighed, if it was at the kisses or at the question, Sam wasn’t sure. Rafe wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.

“You were the first person to treat me like an actual human being as opposed to just _the heir of the Adler’s fortune_ or just the _rich kid_. I presented myself as Rafe and that was enough for you.” Rafe’s reply was quiet. If they weren’t so close right now, Sam would’ve missed it. “Surely, the face and charm did help.”

Both let out a soft laugh. Then they just stood there for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. Rafe wondered how different life would’ve been if he hadn’t lost his temper and killed Vargas. Sam wondered how it would’ve been if he was faster and didn’t get shot escaping prison. Both wondered if they would’ve spent those 13 wasted years together or not.

After a while they both arrived at the mutual conclusion they would be more comfortable in the fancy hotel bed than in the couch so they decided to move there. Sam tried to carry Rafe to the bed but his effort was met with a very angry “ _put me down_ ”.

Tangled with each other under covers in an indeed much more comfortable surface, just appreciating the share of body warmth in the cold morning in Scotland, they both slowly start to drift off to calm sleep.

“Hey Rafe, can I ask you something? It’s important.” Sam whispers.

“What?”

“Us having sex back then was really that _irrelevant_ to you?”

“Samuel, shut up.”


End file.
